Approvals
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Harry is not ready to accept his deepest yearning or his son's. SLASH WARNING. ASP/SM and hints of HP/DM.


**Title**: Approvals  
**Author**: Mairi Nathaira  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Category**: Romance, Drama, Established Relationship  
**Notes**: Amazing how plot bunnies like this just comes to me when I'm running an errand. This is written to my new favourite pairing after reading the last book.  
**Summary**: Harry is not ready to accept his deepest yearning or his son's.  
**Pairings**: ASP/SM, HP/GW, some hint of HP/DM  
**Warnings**: Slash, DH SPOILERS.  
**Dedications**: N/A  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.  
**Feedback**: All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. If it's flame then don't bother for I will put them in my trashcan or blog about it and laugh at you.

* * *

"What!? What are you saying, Albus Severus Potter?"

"I said I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy and that we are moving into a flat together after we finish our schoolings at Hogwarts."

Harry stepped back on his heels as if he'd been slapped. This was not how he expected the Christmas holidays to go. All three of his children had come back home, and he and Ginny had been looking forward to it. Their Christmas day went well, with all the Weasleys, Professor Longbottom, Professor Lovegood, and even Teddy Lupin coming to Grimmauld 12 to celebrate the festivities.

Now, after the obligatory Christmas dinner, Harry decided to pull his middle child off into a spare room. He had noticed his son's withdrawn attitude and decided to ask what was bothering him.

Unfortunately, Harry simply wasn't expecting the new turn of events.

"I refuse to accept it," Harry said, turning off to the side, clenching his fists.

"Dad, please. I cannot help how I feel about Scorpius. He and I -- we love each other, Dad."

Harry counted to twenty before he answered. "You know, I accepted the fact that you were sorted into Slytherin. I accepted the friendship between you and Scorpius -- a Malfoy of all people -- and I accepted your choice of career, going into a business with Scorpius, but this rubbish about you and him being lovers is just simply preposterous! I cannot accept this!" He finally managed a look at his son, the son who looked the most like him. The son who inherited Lily Potter's green eyes.

He looked into those green eyes, the ones that usually sparkled with bright energy, its colour like a deeply set emerald. Right now it was overcast and dull, filled with a mixture of deep sadness and frustration. He watched his son take a deep breath.

"Dad, while you have every right to be upset about my confession, I don't think it's right that your repressed emotions and desires towards Mr. Malfoy should be directed to me."

Harry, shocked, opened his mouth wide. "Wh -- how -- What are you blabbering about?!"

Albus just sighed and shook his head. "Still in denial, Dad? Don't be. I know you had this thing for Mr. Malfoy, but you chose not to accept them, shoving your desires away. With all due respect, Dad, I cannot do that. I cannot follow your footsteps. But then again, ever since I was sorted into Slytherin, I stopped living in your shadows." He smiled faintly at his father before it disappeared. "Dad, I really do want your approvals. It means so much to me. I am thankful that you have supported me all through these years even if I didn't go to Gryffindor. But I cannot hide myself anymore and especially not from you or Mum."

A long silence passed between them before Harry said, "Leave. I need some time to think about this."

"Yes." Albus accepted his father's wishes and went back to the gathering to say his farewells to his family and friends before leaving.

Harry leaned against the wall after his son's departure. His son's words brought back memories of his times in Hogwarts. The days of hanging out with Ron and Hermione, and the days of arguing and fighting with Draco, the tension so high between them. Many a time Harry had felt the tension as a sexual one, but instead of following up on it, he had shoved them away like his son perceptively stated.

Still in his denial and shock, Harry accioed a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass. Sinking into a nearby chair, he drank a shot of the burning alcohol and stared off into the night, not returning back to the party.

**

Albus Apparated into Hogsmeade, clutching his bag full of Christmas gifts. Snow was softly falling, the cold air feeling good after the confrontation with his father. He walked into an inn, and when he heard from the innkeeper that his "friend" was already here, Albus walked into the room. Upon entering, he saw Scorpius Malfoy sitting on the bed, with his back against the headboard. Closing the door, Albus put his bag down and rushed into Scorpius' opened arms.

"I take it that your father's response was predictable?" Scorpius murmured against Albus' messy but soft locks. "My father as well. For two different people, they sure can act like identical twins."

"Yes, but I think our statement about them repressing their feelings for each other will make him think. Your prediction about those two was right on target. How did you know?" Albus backed away a bit to look into Scorpius' face.

"It's all psychology. I haven't made it a hobby without studying it intently, you know." Scorpius smirked.

"Oh, you." Albus leaned forward and softly kissed his blonde-haired lover before he backed away to look adoringly at Scorpius.

"I do admit that I thought you weren't going to come. I thought your father would somehow convince you to forget about me."

Albus blinked at Scorpius' fleeting moment of insecurity. "This coming from someone who claims he's a Malfoy and that Malfoy always conquer what they want?"

Scorpius flushed at his lover's teasing comment. "Oh, fuck off."

"I would love to, with you of course." Albus grinned but then he became serious again. "You know I wouldn't leave you just because someone doesn't approve. Even if I was locked up in a room, I'd figure a way to escape to come to you."

Scorpius looked into the passion-filled green eyes and nodded. "I know. Your loyalty is one of the things that I love about you."

"Then prove it," Albus said, his voice husky. "Show me."

Scorpius pulled Albus into a deep kiss. Albus melted into the kiss, with Scorpius' tongue exploring his mouth. He felt himself be gently manoeuvred on the bed, his back against the soft mattress, with his lover's long, lean body covering him protectively. Soon, he needed air, so he broke the kiss and panted breathlessly as he stared up at Scorpius.

"I love you, Scorpius. And Happy Christmas."

Words: 1020

Completed July 22, 2007


End file.
